Yumeria Moegi
'''Yumeria Moegi '''is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths as well as a Guest for Phayne within the confines of the Delusional Cafe. She is the zany member of the Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, an odd, unoffficial group operating in the Modern Province's Shopping District. In actual publications, the Akibarangers are, as their translated name suggests, an unofficial Sentai (As in not considered part of Sentai canon, but an alternate universe team of sorts) that transports to a world powered by their delusions to battle foes (Also existing in their head by extension) threatening to destroy Otaku culture within Japan. The show does not take itself seriously, has somewhat perverted undertones, and parodies almost every trope affiliated with the Super Sentai and Power Rangers series. Kids are heavily encouraged to avoid it, (One of the show's catchphrases is "Good kids, please don't watch!") as it acknowledges Super Sentai as a television show, and can ruin the superheroic illusion for young kids. The show is directly designed with the adult fanbase in mind. Story In actual publications, Yumeria serves as Akiba Yellow of the Akibarangers, being the crazy, out-there member of the team; serving as a foil to Luna's confusion and Nobuo's obsessiveness. She has by far the most back-story out of characters in the show, and goes out of her way to concel her otaku mannerisms from her realistic, down-to-earth mother, who continously pressures her to settle down and marry. Yumeria and her cohorts encounter Phayne during his visit to the Modern Province. As he chases the cloaked figure that assaulted him, the three beckon him to visit their Sentai Cafe. They badger him repeatedly until he agrees just to get them away from him. Their actual interactions with Phayne after he re-visits the Province, keeping his promise to visit the Cafe. Yumeria shows interest in Phayne's Keyblade during his tenure in the Delusion World, and presses him with question after question about the weapon, while Nobuo explains their functions within the Province. She expresses displeasure at the behavior of the Shinkengers towards them, and repeatedly goes off on frustrated tangents. Phayne chooses to assist the Akibarangers within the Delusion World, (Only being able to enter due to magical assistance from his Keyblade) fighting off delusional Remnants, as well as a monster that had been imported into the false world by Malshina's benefactor, whose antics n the Delusion World had effects in the actual Province. Phayne's visit culminates in a final bout against Malshina. The fight ends in a stalemate until Phayne's presence causes Nobuo to trip up a defeat flag that ends in the team's victory with a finishing move. Yumeria, alongside her allies, serve as moderators for the Tournaments held within the Delusion World during Phayne's story. Personality Yumeria is an avid cosplayer, often changing her outfit and mannerisms every episode to mimic the character she is emulating. As such, she is an excellent actor, and cabale of switching personas on the fly. She is also an artist, writing manga and such in her spare time. She isn't quite as knowledgeable in Sentai tropes as Nobuo is, but is often quick to join in whenever he makes a trope explanation. She has a kooky, often crazy disposition that is intensified whenever she is mimicking a crazy character. Her running gag is entering into a long-winded summary of recent events in her life after she has transformed, only to be interrupted by Nobuo progressing the role call. Yumeria (as well as her allies) have medium awareness of the fact that they are characters from a TV Show, and as such, acknowledge their being in a video game as a seperate universe from their actual show. (In layman's terms, they think their actual selves and their video game selves are different versions of the same team, which they technically are) They spend most of the their time in the Delusion World tripping up event flags which progress their show's plot and enable them to defeat otherwise impossible opponents. As a Guest Akiba Yellow joins Phayne alongside Akibas Blue and Red during the Malshina boss fight within Phayne's story. She is not considered an actual Party Member, and as such, cannot be customized, has invisible stats, cannot be defeated, and does not appear in the Pause Menu. Akiba Yellow has a tendency to attack the same target as Phayne does. Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths